


poison envy and silver blood

by cedricsscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, F/F, Lestrange - Freeform, M/M, Multi, black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsscarf/pseuds/cedricsscarf
Summary: Libra Lestrange is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Around the same time Voldemort returns and she is expected to stand alongside him and her pure-blood family, she makes the acquaintance of Harry Potter. She finds herself intertwined with ties to pure-blood supremacy and the fantasies of friendship and true love.
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. one

The sweet-cinnamon scent of the Hogwarts train hit Libra the second she stepped on, weaving through other students with Draco following closely behind her. As they walked by each compartment, people would stop their conversations to watch them. Some would even nonchalantly whisper to their friends. It was something she’d gotten accustomed to, her mother being Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a big reputation to follow. It was clear that it bothered Draco immensely. 

“Some people say she’s half-vampire,” a young Gryffindor student said to his friend, once he thought they were out of earshot. “I believe it. She’s as pale as snow.”

Libra stopped dead in her tracks and took a few steps backwards until she was standing in the doorway to the compartment, facing the young student. She was contemplating drawing her wand. Draco looked back at where she stood and watched. She said nothing, and looked at the student with such an intense stare it made him go green with nausea. 

“Do you want to say that to my face?” she asked, her voice calm and her words poised. A smile started to creep onto her lips.

“S-Sorry, Miss.”

“That wasn’t actually a question.” Her voice got darker. “Say it to my face.”

The young Gryffindor boy looked as if he might faint, he felt so intimidated. There was something about looking exactly like her Death-Eater mother with her Death-Eater father’s attitude that really made people sweat. 

“I-I was just saying, s-some people th-think you’re a vampire.” His voice was quiet, the life fading from every inch of him. 

Draco joined her in the doorway and leaned into the compartment, “You better watch your mouth,” he spat. 

The boy nodded furiously, his face transitioning from an odd shade of green to a pale, pale grey. 

Draco grabbed Libra’s arm and pulled her away. She went with him reluctantly, still deciding whether or not she should turn around and pull out her wand. She wanted that boy to stay that exact shade of green. 

“I wasn’t done.” 

Draco scoffed. “You wouldn’t hurt him if your life depended on it.”

“Says who? I might have.” 

They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. The door to the compartment clicked shut behind Draco as they sat down. 

“You obviously don’t know shit about me, Draco,” Libra muttered, frustrated at the fact Draco had neglected to answer her before. She put her legs up across the cushion. “I’m capable of things. Dark things. They’d make you _cry_.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re not your mother.”

“The same way you aren’t your father?” she laughed. “Oh wait–”

“Whatever, Lestrange.” 

“Oo-hoo, now you’re angry,” she teased. 

Draco was silent again, pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet, following the words with his wand pressed to the paper. The train began to move. 

For the rest of the train ride, the two were quiet. Libra watched the scenery through the window, and Draco switched between reading the paper and staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. Considering they’d lived together for the past fifteen years as close as siblings do, they didn’t have much to talk about once they’d retired the topic of their death eater parents and dark magic. In Malfoy Manor, those seemed to be the only things on anyone’s mind. Especially given the circumstances – that Voldemort was back at last. 

Libra felt almost giddy at the thought. She thought of all the things that she would be able to do to prove herself to the Dark Lord. The trees rushed by outside the window as one big blur. She thought of being in His presence. She thought of seeing her parents outside of old family photographs that Narcissa had shown her. It was an exciting and terrifying thought, all at once. 

Libra sat in her pool of emotions and train of thoughts for the rest of the ride, almost forgetting to change into her robes. 

* * * 

In the Great Hall after the sorting of the first years was over, Dumbledore carried on with some announcements. 

“Our new defence against the dark arts professor might not be so new for some of you,” Dumbledore began. “Professor Remus Lupin has so graciously decided to take the post once again.”

Professor Lupin stood up and bowed slightly, a soft smile etched on his mouth. He wore dark brown robes that started to look more tattered and old the longer you stared. His dirty blonde hair hung around his eyes as he bowed. Everyone clapped, but the Gryffindor table seemed to clap loudest. Libra watched Lupin and the Gryffindor’s with disdain. 

“Welcome back, Professor,” Dumbledore said.

“That man is a joke,” Draco scoffed, his voice hushed. 

“Dumbledore is a joke,” Libra replied, not bothering to lower her voice. “The only idiot I know that would let a _werewolf_ teach dark arts to children.” 

Draco laughed and shook his head, “Wait until my father hears about this.” 

“Hey, shut up!” It was someone from the Gryffindor table beside them that the demand came from, their voice hushed. 

Libra looked over at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with none other than Harry Potter. She held back a laugh, astounded that he had the balls to call anyone out like that. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were looking at her and Draco expectantly, as if Harry had just run head-first into the whomping willow, and were waiting for it to throw him across the grounds. 

“What are you gonna do about it, Potter?” Draco intervened. “Cry to your mummy?”

Libra mocked a high-pitched voice, as if to imitate Harry. “Aw mummy, today at school some mean girl made fun of my Uncle’s werewolf boyfriend,” she said and made a fake sad face and hand motions as if she was wiping fake tears from her eyes. 

“Ignore her, Harry,” Hermione whispered, trying to get him to turn around so he wasn’t facing Libra and Draco. Hermione then turned to Libra, “you’re fowl, you know that?” 

“How dare you speak to me like that you m–” 

“Children!” Dumbledore’s voice rang through the Great Hall. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. “If you could please save the chitter-chatter for after I’m finished…” 

The entirety of the Great Hall turned around to see who Dumbledore was addressing. 

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and made eye contact with Libra, and then shifted his eyes to look at Harry and Hermione.

“Thank you,” he said, and continued with his announcements. 

Libra turned to face Draco, who had a scowl etched across his face, aimed right at Harry, despite the fact that Harry was no longer facing them. 

* * *


	2. two

“What’s your first class?” Draco asked Libra as they were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast the following morning. 

“Defence Against the Dark Arts,” she said derisively. 

Draco scoffed, “Have fun with that one.”

He took a bite of a crisp, green apple as they walked through the halls. A group of third year Ravenclaw girls were watching Draco and whispering among themselves, giggling. The two of them walked past without acknowledging the girls.

“I think they should teach actual dark arts,” Libra smiled. “That’d really spice it up.”

“I’ll mention it to Dumbledore,” Draco laughed, obviously joking, but Libra thought about a class where they were taught how to do actual dark magic and excitement took over her body. It quickly disappeared once she was back in reality outside the door to the DADA class. Draco went his separate way and she pushed open the big wooden door to the classroom. 

She made eye contact with Hermione at the front of the room, who gave her a dirty look. Libra stopped dead in her tracks and stared back at Hermione who immediately turned to face the front of the room. 

‘Scared, Granger?’ Libra thought. It made her laugh as she stood there in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by desks. 

She sat down in the back with some fellow fifth year Slytherin’s, and sat up straight in her chair. She twirled a single strand of her black curls around her pointer finger, mindlessly. Professor Lupin was at the front of the room, standing at the podium, waiting for the last student to roll in and the clock to hit 8:30 sharp. 

“Alright, welcome back everyone,” Lupin drawled, walking away from the podium. “Now, things are going to be… slightly different this year in terms of the types of things you’re going to be learning, and the way that you learn them.” 

Confusion was etched over a lot of faces across the room. Libra’s features just screamed, ‘who the fuck cares?’, with her arms crossed over her chest. Lupin put his hands into the pockets of his green robes. 

“Against my better judgement, I have been advised to not teach… how to actually defend yourself against dark magic. The content this year will be purely theoretical.”

The room filled with sighs and sounds of disappointment, and more confusion. 

“That’s not fair!” a Slytherin said from behind Libra. The commotion grew louder. 

“Sir, with all due respect–” Hermione began, from the front row. Some students started to quiet down. “But how are we supposed to defend ourselves against dark magic if we don’t even get to practice?”  
“I agree with you, Miss Granger,” Lupin replied. He sounded as if this was a conversation he was already tired of having. “It is the belief of the Ministry that it is unimportant for you to be learning such things, and that you all focus purely on passing your O.W.L.’s.”

“How are O.W.L.’s supposed to be our main concern when Voldemort is back and he’s out there? Are you joking?” Harry chimed in. 

“I am regretfully… not joking,” Lupin sighed. 

Harry and Hermione gave each other an appalled look. 

“Nonetheless, I will still try to make this year somewhat educational for you,” Lupin continued, his voice increasing in volume as if to shut down the chatter that had broken out across the room. “I’d rather not waste anyone’s time.”

“Too late,” Libra said, unimpressed. The blonde Slytherin girl that sat beside her laughed, but it had earned her some disapproving looks from Lupin. 

Professor Lupin continued on explaining the textbook, which was a completely boring theoretical explanation of defence against the dark arts, and the overall plan for the rest of the year. Libra found herself bored to death, and sat through what seemed to be the longest hour of her life. 

After class, Libra stood outside the classroom, leaning against the old brick while she waited for Draco. She watched Harry and Hermione leave the classroom, going separate ways. Libra then noticed Cho Chang run and catch up to Harry, her Ravenclaw robes floating gracefully as she skipped to his side. 

Cho pulled him to the side of the hallway, and Libra was intrigued. She watched Harry as his cheeks turned from pale to bright pink, his hands folded awkwardly around his textbook. He shifted his hands around the spine, revealing fingerprints from his sweaty hands. 

Libra felt her wand beg to be put to use from her pocket.   
With a smile on her face, she pulled her wand out of her robes and waited until she had a clearing to aim. The groups of students walking around made it somewhat difficult. She aimed for Harry.

“Relashio,” she said, her wand pointed towards him. His textbook dropped to his feet. 

Libra quickly hid her wand back in her robes and laughed. It was a shrill laugh, some might hear it and think she’s mastered the art of the villain laugh. She watched him look around embarrassedly and pick up his textbook, his cheeks a deep shade of red. Libra stood there, still laughing, and it caught Harry’s attention. He looked over at her and pretended not to see her noticing his embarrassment, unaware that she had caused it.

“Idiot,” she mumbled.

Draco had joined her side. “What are you laughing at?” 

“Embarassing Potter is really, really fucking easy,” she replied. “A simple revulsion jinx! I think this might be my new favourite way to pass the time.”

Draco smiled, looking over at Harry who was the shade of a tomato. “He looks like he’s about to implode!”

“Because I think he might!” 

From her right side, she felt someone standing there, looking at her from the doorway of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She looked over and there stood Professor Lupin. 

“Can I have a word?” he said, looking at Libra. 

Draco chimed in, “I’ll catch up with you later, Lib.” 

“Wha– Malfoy!” 

She watched Draco as he walked away, leaving her with no choice. Reluctantly, she followed Lupin back into the classroom and down the aisle between the desks to the front of the room. 

“What’s this about, Professor?” She asked, her voice kind, trying her best to stay above water in whatever trouble she was now swimming in. 

“I saw what you did to Harry,” he said simply. “I didn’t find it very funny, to be honest with you.”

Libra shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing. She found it beneficial for her, after fifteen years of life, that she was less likely to say the wrong thing in these situations if she said nothing at all. 

Lupin looked at her expectantly, wanting her to say something. She still did not. So he continued. 

“I’m going to take twenty points from Slytherin, and I’m going to ask that you apologize to Harry.”

“Apologize? No!” she scoffed, unable to control her outburst. She was less worried about the fact she had put Slytherin in the negatives point wise, and more worried about having to apologize to Harry fucking Potter. 

“This is not up for debate, Miss Lestrange. I’ll give you until the end of the week, and I’ll be asking Harry for confirmation if you apologized or not.”

Libra rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

She left the classroom feeling angry. All she wanted to do was sit in the dungeons and wallow, despite the fact that she had Potions class to attend. She didn’t care. Libra burst through the doors to the Slytherin common room and plopped down on the plush green couch. The air was cold and dingy, more than usual. 

All Libra could think of was how much she didn’t want to talk to Potter. Not unless she was making fun of him. Even then, whether she wanted to be engaging with him was debatable. 

‘What would Lupin even do if I didn’t apologize? Take more points from Slytherin? Who the fuck cares about house points?’ She thought. ‘This is idiotic.’ 

While she was supposed to be in class, she continued to rage, alone in the common room. She was going to have to talk to Potter at one point or another. Knowing how relentless Lupin is with doing the right thing, it seemed unavoidable.


End file.
